Le Sommeil du Juste
by Swanchika
Summary: Traduction de "Sleep of the Just", par Mark of the Asphodel. Il faut plus que de bonnes intentions pour résoudre un conflit. Il faut plus qu'un simple duel pour régler ses comptes. Un aperçu non-romantique des coulisses de la reconstruction de Magvel.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer : Cette fiction est la traduction de "Sleep of the Just", par Mark of the Asphodel (l'original ici : s/5473202/1/Sleep_of_the_Just) que je remercie de me laisser assouvir ma soif de traductions :D

Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Intelligent Systems, le texte et tout le travail créatif qu'il y a derrière à Mark of the Asphodel, je ne tire aucun profit financier ou autre de toute l'affaire et vous connaissez la chanson depuis le temps.

* * *

Avertissements : Aucun couple qui ne soit rendu possible par l'épilogue du jeu. Si vous voulez voir Innes déclarer sa flamme à Ephraim ou vice-versa, ce n'est pas la bonne histoire. Fans d'Ephraim, prenez garde : c'est le point de vue d'Innes. Vous n'aimerez peut-être pas ce que vous entendrez... mais prenez-le toujours avec un grain de sel.

* * *

– J'abandonne. Pardonne-moi, Eirika. Je ne suis pas digne de ta main.

Des cailloux s'enfonçaient dans ses genoux, et un fer de lance argenté était pointé sur sa gorge, mais Innes de Frelia n'avait aucunement peur. Le visage de son ennemi n'exprimait ni soif de sang ni jugement, rien qu'une sorte d'exaspération perplexe. Innes garda ses propres traits maîtrisés et regarda fermement Ephraim dans les yeux. L'instant était parfaitement dramatique, jusqu'à ce qu'Ephraim essuie la sueur qui lui coulait sur le visage dans un geste grossier et peu séant.

– Lève-toi, idiot, grommela-t-il.

Innes resta à genoux ; il ne se releva que lorsqu'Eirika elle-même descendit de la loge royale et lui prit la main. Elle prit aussi la main de son jumeau, et pendant un moment, les deux hommes restèrent debout au milieu du terrain, Eirika formant un pont entre eux. Le public éclata en applaudissements et en clameurs à la vue du gracieux spectacle donné par la princesse de Renais. Innes se força à sourire aux étendards hissés à chaque étage des gradins ; il ne pouvait regarder les visages flous de la foule, et ne supporterait pas non plus de continuer à regarder Ephraim un instant de plus. Il restait concentré sur Eirika ; elle lui adressait un regard qui ne portait pas de regrets, mais pas non plus de mépris. Innes croyait y lire une question à laquelle il ne pouvait ni ne voulait répondre.

Innes se retira dans sa chambre au château de Mulan, où les murs massifs du poste frontalier arrêtaient les piaillements inutiles des spectateurs. Il ferma la porte au nez même de sa sœur, mais cela dit, il avait demandé à plusieurs reprises à Tana de ne pas le suivre. Innes s'assit dans la chaise ornée que la garnison freliane avait fournie à son prince, serra les accoudoirs de ses mains tremblantes, et fixa un point du mur opposé. Il ne se sentait pas comme un homme dont les aspirations auraient été détruites ; au lieu de cela, il se sentait comme s'il était tombé de très haut et avait été rattrapé au tout dernier moment par une main invisible. Le grand plongeon s'était produit, mais il avait le temps de s'arrêter et de réfléchir avant d'être précipité contre le sol.

– Ça a marché, murmura-t-il pour lui-même. Tout a fonctionné comme prévu. Ce fut un triomphe.

Et pourtant, un certain malaise lui mordait toujours le creux du ventre.

-x-

Innes découvrit que son vif engouement pour la princesse de Renais n'était qu'une affection passagère ; sitôt qu'ils n'étaient plus à proximité l'un de l'autre, le charme était rompu et Innes retrouvait la raison. Cette révélation ne lui vint pas en un éclair ; non, elle s'installa en lui telle une ombre rampante, entachant ses jours d'une appréhension qu'il n'avait jusque-là jamais ressentie, même dans ce trou à rats de Carcino où tout espoir de survie avait semblé perdu. Il se réveilla finalement en pleine nuit, submergé par sa propre peur, et réalisa qu'il avait commis une erreur qui était, dans un sens, aussi grave que n'importe quelle erreur de jugement au milieu d'une bataille. Innes, qui s'enorgueillissait du flux d'information constant autour de lui et s'autorisait à définir le monde en brèves assertions, à séparer le bien du vil, l'utile du misérable... Innes avait été aveugle à une partie de lui-même, qui se faisait appeler Amour mais n'était en réalité qu'Illusion. Et il s'était bruyamment et catégoriquement offert à l'Illusion.

Mais Innes ne pouvait pas revenir sur ses paroles, pas après l'aveu fait à Eirika à la veille de leur victoire sur le Roi Démon. Alors que s'était approché le jour du duel promis par Ephraim, Innes avait passé de longues heures chaque nuit à examiner ce dilemme dans sa tête. Il pouvait battre le prince de Renais, prendre Eirika comme épouse, et jubiler d'avoir humilié Ephraim en public. Il n'aimait pas Eirika, mais il l'appréciait, et l'alliance siérait à Renais et Frelia. Mais en repensant à sa discussion avec Eirika dans les Bois de Lombres, il se souvenait du choc qu'il avait lu sur son visage alors qu'il parlait, et il avait compris que ses paroles n'étaient pas celles d'une femme amoureuse. Il n'aimait peut-être pas Eirika, mais elle-même ne brûlait point pour lui.

Une fois ceci admis, Innes s'était dit qu'il pouvait, une fois Ephraim vaincu, avoir la grandeur d'âme de laisser son épouse durement conquise choisir elle-même sa destinée. Mais cela n'était pas non plus sans risques. Innes risquait de réaliser, dans le feu de la victoire, qu'il ne pouvait aller jusqu'au bout de son plan. Son cœur l'avait déjà trompé une fois, dans les mois qui avaient mené à ce moment dans les bois de Lombres, et il ne pouvait se fier à lui. Qui sait, peut-être qu'en voyant la supériorité très nette d'Innes sur son frère, Eirika aurait décidé que le prince de Frelia était tout compte fait un très bon parti. Quand serait venu pour eux le moment de se repentir de leur hâte, les documents auraient déjà été signés et le mariage scellé par un contrat officiel.

La stratégie la plus appropriée était cependant la plus simple : Innes pouvait délibérément perdre le duel pour perdre tout droit à la main d'Eirika et ainsi mettre fin à sa cour sans ternir l'honneur de la noble dame. Ainsi, alors qu'Ephraim voulait en découdre au sabre, une arme qui n'avantagerait ni l'un ni l'autre, Innes avait insisté pour que l'outil de leur duel fût la lance. Vaincre le meilleur lancier de Renais sur son propre terrain aurait de fait été un agréable triomphe, mais la requête d'Innes faisait pencher la balance de telle sorte qu'Ephraim aurait dû le vouloir pour le laisser gagner. Et puisque le lancier n'aurait jamais eu cette délicate attention, même s'il avait cru qu'Innes était réellement amoureux d'Eirika, l'archer avait eu beaucoup d'efforts à faire pour en arriver à une défaite convaincante.

Fidèle à lui-même, Ephraim s'était comporté sur le terrain de joute comme si ce n'était qu'un autre de leurs duels des temps passés, et non comme si le bonheur d'autrui était en jeu. Trop peu gracieux pour s'incliner devant Innes, trop obtus pour sentir les troubles qui agitaient l'esprit de son adversaire, Ephraim s'était jeté dans la mêlée comme le chiot surexcité qu'il était. Innes n'avait remarqué qu'au moment où il avait commencé à flancher le regard légèrement malaisé d'Ephraim, comme s'il n'avait pas compris pourquoi ils faisaient cela. Bien sûr qu'il ne comprenait pas.

Innes avait correctement fait ses jeux ; Ephraim avait peut-être le pardon difficile, mais il était merveilleusement facile à duper. Eirika, infiniment plus complexe que son rustre de frère, n'était pas si prévisible, et Innes avait envers les émotions enchevêtrées de la princesse la même méfiance qu'envers les siennes. Mais Ephraim... avait joué à la perfection le rôle qu'Innes lui avait assigné. Le rôle du vainqueur. Innes enfonça ses ongles dans le bois verni de la chaise. Il s'était mentalement préparé pour le duel comme un condamné pour l'exécution – ou le suicide. Et dans un sens, ce duel avait été exactement cela. Quand il émergerait de ses appartements, Innes de Frelia ne serait plus ce qu'il était, ou ce qu'il voulait être. Innes serait, pour l'éternité aux yeux du public, l'inférieur.

Qu'il eut choisi ceci ne lui apportait qu'un faible réconfort. Innes doutait qu'un suicidaire appréciât davantage le moment de sa mort.

_Fin du Prologue_

Notes de Mark of the Asphodel : Voilà, c'est ma première intrusion dans le monde de Magvel, le premier de trois épisodes d'intrigues politiques d'après-guerre, où Innes travaille avec (et contre) Ephraim pour rebâtir Magvel. Merci à mon bêta-lecteur, Writer Awakened !


	2. Chapitre 1

Disclaimer : Il s'agit toujours de la traduction de "Sleep of the Just" (chapitre original ici : s/5473202/2/Sleep_of_the_Just), la géniale Mark of the Asphodel en est toujours l'auteur, et Magvel et les personnages qui s'y rapportent sont toujours la propriété intellectuelle de Intelligent Systems.

* * *

Avertissement : Aucun couple qui ne soit rendu possible par les soutiens du jeu, mais certains ne sont pas présentés ici comme étant mutuellement exclusifs. Autrement dit, il y a des triangles amoureux. Considérez cela comme la seule mise en garde.

* * *

Il ne fut pas difficile à Innes de feindre la dépression après le duel. Pas le moins du monde. A son retour dans la capitale frelianne, Innes resta dans ses appartements. On lui apportait ses repas, et ceux qui venaient souhaiter au prince un bon rétablissement étaient renvoyés – les informateurs, en revanche, étaient toujours les bienvenus. Innes ne sortait que la nuit, se faufilant jusqu'au champ de tir où il vidait carquois après carquois sur une cible, jusqu'à son anéantissement complet ou l'épuisement des munitions. Les serviteurs faisaient comme si de rien n'était, ce qui facilitait la chose pour le prince. L'eurent-ils traité comme un enfant ou quelque invalide, il aurait peut-être fini par laisser le dégoût l'emporter et par tout abandonner.

Sa sœur, pour sa part, était perplexe de le voir ainsi.

– Ne sois pas bête, plaida-t-elle. Eirika se moquait bien de l'issue de ce stupide duel. Elle ne va pas te rejeter simplement parce que tu as perdu face à... à _lui_.

Au moins, Tana avait appris à traiter le nom d'Ephraim comme le plus vil des jurons quand elle était en présence de son frère.

– Va la voir, Innes. Parle-lui. Elle t'aimera, tu sais.

Elle avait tout du moins la grâce d'admettre qu'Eirika n'aimait pas Innes actuellement. Mais son espoir était sans limite ; elle était tout à fait capable de croire qu'un carré pourrait être fait rond si tout le monde le souhaitait très fort.

Si Tana croyait réellement son frère en train de se lamenter sur un amour rejeté, il n'en allait cependant pas de même pour leur père. On ne lisait guère d'inquiétude dans ses yeux pâles, rien que la reconnaissance silencieuse que tout cela tenait à bien plus qu'un cœur brisé. Il arrivait à Innes de se demander quels détours avait connu la vie du roi Hayden avant qu'il devînt le Sage de Frelia ; une chose était certaine, il en avait retiré l'expérience et la sagesse nécessaires pour percer à jour la façade de son fils.

Hayden n'aborda le sujet qu'une fois avec Innes, et ce fut après le fiasco des fiançailles. Innes n'avait trouvé que trop facile de s'indigner et d'enrager lorsque Tana, après un délai indécemment court, avait annoncé sa décision de se fiancer à Ephraim. Il fallut également peu d'efforts à Innes pour s'enivrer lors du banquet qui célébrait l'évènement, pour se moquer d'Ephraim, pour renverser sa coupe sur les bottes du jeune roi. Sa gueule de bois du lendemain matin était tout sauf un simulacre. Mais Innes était raide devant le trône de son père, faisant de son mieux pour oublier que la tête lui tournait et que son estomac faisait des nœuds, pendant que le roi Hayden l'observait avec dureté.

– Je ne sais pas ce qui a provoqué tes bouffonneries d'hier soir, mais je sais fort bien que tu as choisi de te comporter ainsi. Si c'est le mal d'amour qui t'a pris, trouves-y un remède. En tous les cas, je ne veux pas revoir une chose pareille sous mon toit.

Innes se dit que ce n'était pas par pur hasard que le roi avait fait appeler Dame Vanessa pour le ramener dans ses quartiers afin qu'il achève d'y cuver son vin.

Le départ de Tana réduisit d'une personne l'auditoire d'Innes, réduisit d'un le nombre de canaux dont il disposait pour répandre des rumeurs de palais en palais. Sa comédie se fit plus subtile, et la brume grise qui entourait ses jours ressemblait moins à un écran de fumée qu'à une partie naturelle de son être. Il l'accueillait volontiers ; ce n'étaient pas les ténèbres du désespoir véritable, celles-là même qui avaient transformé le prince Lyon de Grado en un véritable démon, mais plutôt une mélancolie réconfortante. Dans cette ombre, il n'y avait ni peur, ni joie, ni extrêmes dans n'importe quelle direction. Ni blanc, ni noir... juste du gris. Rien de ce que l'on rapportait au prince Innes ne pouvait troubler son cœur ou agiter son esprit. Chaque crise n'était qu'une énigme à résoudre ; telles des opérations arithmétiques, certaines trouvaient une réponse simple et tranchée, tandis que d'autres étaient aussi complexes et inépuisables que les problèmes de philosophie dont il discutait avec le Père Moulder. Une série de meurtres au sein du Conseil de Carcino se révéla être un défi intéressant, alors que le Grand Séisme de Grado était une hydre aux nombreuses têtes. Dans l'ombre, Innes voyait plus clairement que ceux qui marchaient dans la lumière et les couleurs vives : il voyait les détails et les nuances que les autres ignoraient, trop éblouis par la brillance.

Mais tout dans son monde n'était pas monochrome ; Vanessa rajoutait un éclat de couleur. Innes reconnaissait que son père méritait sa réputation de sagesse.

-x-

L'auguste prince de Frelia n'assista pas au mariage de sa sœur. Sa première visite diplomatique à la cour de son beau-frère fut à l'occasion des obsèques du général Seth. C'était une grande tragédie pour la nation : le commandant de la chevalerie de Renais, mort dans la fleur de l'âge, n'avait jamais complètement récupéré d'une grave blessure qui lui avait été infligée au début de la guerre. Il avait porté ce trait fatal sans mot dire durant nombre de batailles, ce qui lui avait valu l'admiration de tous ceux qui avaient combattu à ses côtés. Innes loua brièvement les vertus de Seth durant l'office, sans la moindre once de flatterie – même si la douleur de ceux qui lui avaient survécu en disait encore plus long sur la valeur du feu général.

Les yeux d'Eirika étaient emplis d'un chagrin qu'elle ne cherchait pas à dissimuler. Elle avait aimé cet homme ; jamais elle n'avait exprimé ouvertement ses sentiments pour lui, mais Innes avait reconstitué la vérité à partir d'une myriade d'informations envoyées par ses agents au service de Tana. Il n'y avait naturellement rien d'inconvenant dans ce qu'ils lui avaient dit, et bien qu'Innes ne comprît pas davantage cette affection qu'il ne comprenait celle qui existait entre Tana et son mari, il pouvait au moins en apprécier à présent l'existence.

Elle était assise à ses côtés lors du banquet clôturant les funérailles, ce moment où le cercueil était enfermé derrière du marbre poli et où les endeuillés tentaient d'oublier leur douleur avec du vin, des gâteaux et des histoires de guerre. Elle était vêtue de gris sombre et de violet – la princesse de Renais ne pouvait porter du _noir_ pour un simple sujet – et le fait que ces couleurs ne lui allassent pas n'avait aucune importance. Sa beauté n'avait jamais été cantonnée à la surface : même enfant, Eirika avait été toujours plus que seulement jolie, et le deuil semblait maintenant lever le voile sur sa véritable beauté, qui rayonnait telle l'aura sacrée de Latona.

– Innes. Ce n'est peut-être pas le moment, mais je veux te parler.

– Bien sûr, Eirika. Je t'écoute.

Ils partirent marcher dans les jardins du château, où les roses et les lys tardifs apportaient un peu de couleur aux murs encore marqués par la guerre. L'arcade décorative sous laquelle ils passèrent avait été démolie durant le siège et n'avait pas encore été réparée, donnant un caractère presque intemporel au jardin.

– J'ai été égoïste, dit-elle d'une voix égale. Je n'aurais pas dû être aussi hésitante, pas après que tu m'aies ouvert ton cœur comme tu l'as fait. J'ai été prise de court, Innes, mais ce n'était pas... ce n'était pas convenable, de réagir comme je l'ai fait.

– Il n'y a point d'égoïsme en toi, rétorqua-t-il vivement. Ton attachement au bien-être de ton serviteur en dit long sur ton vrai caractère.

– Je lui devais la vie.

Elle lui devait peut-être cela, mais elle lui avait de toute évidence donné bien plus. Sans doute pas son corps – c'était impensable – mais à tout le moins, elle avait offert son cœur à Seth.

– Et pour cela, nous avons tous une dette envers le général.

Quelle tristesse, vraiment, que le dévouement de cet homme fût ainsi récompensé. Ephraim, dans un de ces gestes inutiles dont il avait le secret, avait donné à Seth un titre posthume, mais cela n'avait servi qu'à autoriser un peu plus de pompe pour les obsèques du général et à lui accorder de reposer un peu plus près de l'autel.

– Innes. J'ai envers toi et Seth une dette dont je ne m'acquitterai jamais complètement, mais à présent, il est... en paix. Je dois songer à mes devoirs envers tout Renais, et pas seulement envers son meilleur général. Si tes sentiments n'ont point changé... il est inutile que tu affrontes à nouveau mon frère. Je t'accepte.

Sa voix magnifique le faisait toujours frémir, ses yeux brillants l'envoûtaient toujours, ensorcelants jusque dans le deuil. Mais cette porte était fermée et verrouillée, et le déni vint aisément à Innes.

– Eirika, ne joue pas à la martyre pour moi. Tu es frappée d'une peine terrible, regarde, tu ne peux même pas t'arrêter de pleurer alors que tu parles de ton devoir.

Il songea à placer une main rassurante sur ses épaules, s'en abstint, et ajouta :

– Si j'étais toi, je partirais dans un endroit calme pour rassembler mes pensées, et je déterminerais mon avenir à tête reposée.

– Merci, Innes.

Il se souvint très longtemps de son sourire.

-x-

Le fils de Vanessa rendit au château de Frelia un peu de la joie qui lui avait été enlevée par le départ de Tana. Si Innes fut jamais heureux, c'était en regardant Vanessa danser avec l'enfant dans ses bras, sa longue tresse verte virevoltant derrière elle, fredonnant une berceuse sans parole. Quand Tana lui avait envoyé une lettre débordant d'amour et de louanges pour son fils à elle, Innes lui renvoya une réponse formée à un tiers d'informations brutes et aux deux tiers de louanges de son propre fils. Il savait que cela dérangerait au plus haut point le rigide roi Ephraim. Entre les lignes de la missive de sa sœur, Innes trouva une information clé : Eirika s'était retirée à Caer Pelyn, pour trouver le réconfort dans les enseignements de Valega. Ces nouvelles le troublèrent plus qu'elles n'auraient dû.

Innes se comporta de façon impeccable durant le banquet qui marquait l'apogée de l'ultime triomphe diplomatique du roi Hayden, l'union de l'héritier de Frelia et de l'héritière de la Théocratie de Rausten. Il ne mentait pas tout à fait lorsqu'il dit à la délégation de prélats de Rausten qu'il était ravi d'épouser leur divine princesse. Innes se souvenait de L'Arachel comme d'une jeune femme à la fois jolie, pleine d'esprit et étonnamment téméraire. Elle n'était pas quelque morne créature quittant directement le couvent pour le lit nuptial ; non, Innes pouvait s'occuper de la princesse L'Arachel. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait des illusions à son sujet. Peu de temps après leur mariage, le roi Hayden abdiqua pour passer le restant de ses jours dans la paix et la sérénité, et Innes prit alors les rênes de l'État sans qu'aucune culpabilité ne vînt troubler son cœur.

Le nouveau roi ne se donna pas la peine de tenir son épouse à l'écart de Vanessa ; L'Arachel s'étonna de voir cette vassale célibataire et pourtant mère, mais elle ne sembla jamais suivre le fil des faits jusqu'à sa conclusion logique, et c'était tout aussi bien. L'existence de la princesse de Rausten consistait à défier sans cesse la logique et ignorer l'évidence. La drôle de vie de L'Arachel allait bien à Innes ; elle folâtrait d'un bout à l'autre du continent, toujours entourée par une escorte d'amis et de connaissances. Il semblait à Innes que c'était le secret de leur entente conjugale : juste au moment où il était sur le point de se trouver irrité par L'Arachel, son esprit vagabond se trouvait pris de l'envie de visiter Jehanna, Caer Pelyn ou Carcino. Elle partait à grand cris avec sa file de serviteurs. Innes remerciait les cieux qu'aucun de leurs enfants n'eut hérité du _rire_ de L'Arachel. Dans le bon contexte, ce son avait le don de le faire frémir de désir, mais ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il voulait entendre sortir de la bouche de sa progéniture.

A l'aube de sa trentième année, Innes était à la tête de la nation la plus prospère du continent. Il avait gagné un nouveau surnom : le Roi Araignée de Frelia, bien au chaud au centre d'une toile dont les fils s'étendaient d'une rive de Magvel à l'autre. Qu'importe que les autres nations le considérassent comme une sinistre bête de l'ombre, une créature maligne, par contraste avec le splendide lion de Renais ? Les Frelians eux-mêmes le comprenaient. Il leur avait apporté la paix, la stabilité et une grande richesse commerciale. Il avait conclu un mariage brillant, donnant un héritier à chaque trône : un garçon pour Frelia, une fille pour Rausten. Qui plus est, son peuple savait que c'était bien du sang et non de l'eau glaciale qui coulait dans ses veines. Ils acclamaient Vanessa quand elle survolait les rues, pendant que les servants du palais cajolaient son fils.

Après plusieurs années de méfiance mutuelle, il réussit même à établir des rapports stables avec le plus difficile des serviteurs de sa femme. Cet homme n'était, au fond, qu'une vermine de Carcino, mais il avait certains talents, auxquels Innes trouva un usage. Pour le Roi Araignée, tout et tous finissaient par avoir leur utilité.


	3. Chapitre 2

Disclaimer : Il s'agit toujours de la traduction de "Sleep of the Just" (chapitre original ici : s/5473202/3/Sleep_of_the_Just), la géniale Mark of the Asphodel en est toujours l'auteur, et Magvel et les personnages qui s'y rapportent sont toujours la propriété intellectuelle de Intelligent Systems.

* * *

Avertissements : D'autres références à des triangles amoureux et à la mort de certains personnages. Et les adultes se comportent en adultes. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Frelia et Renais étaient des nations amies de longue date, et quels que fussent ses rapports personnel avec son homologue méridional, Innes maintint cette relation. Malgré leurs liens, Innes rencontrait rarement ses relations hors des grandes cérémonies d'État, la plupart de celles-ci étant des funérailles. Celles de Tana furent les pires de toutes. Fût-elle morte en couches, Innes aurait au moins pu se mettre à détester Ephraim pour cela, mais la chute de pégase qui fut fatale à sa sœur n'était la faute de personne, sinon de Tana elle-même et des caprices du destin. Innes fit de son mieux pour ne pas regarder son beau-frère ; Ephraim offrait un bien triste spectacle ainsi vêtu du manteau noir des endeuillés, les cheveux rasés comme un moine en pénitence. Afin donc de ne le point voir, Innes dirigeait son regard droit devant lui, et vit la jumelle d'Ephraim dériver dans son champ de vision. Eirika semblait étrangement distante, non pas jeune, mais sans âge, drapée dans l'élégante sérénité d'une déesse peinte. L'homme qu'elle avait fini par prendre comme époux, l'énigmatique sage des montagnes, se trouvait à côté d'elle, enveloppé dans la même aura de détachement. Seule leur petite fille, que son père serrait dans ses bras, venait donner la preuve qu'ils étaient encore humain.

Et une fois de plus, Eirika souhaita lui parler, à lui seul.

– Tu dois l'aider, Innes.

Il ne lui demanda pas comment elle espérait le voir accomplir cette tâche.

– Ephraim est mon jumeau, l'autre moitié de moi-même, et pourtant...

Elle détourna le regard, et Innes avait l'impression de pouvoir à présent respirer cette étrange aura qui émanait d'elle.

– Nous devons chacun trouver la paix dans notre propre voix.

– Je ferai de mon mieux.

– Merci, Innes.

Même son sourire avait changé d'une façon indéfinissable. Et Eirika lui tourna le dos, revint vers son mari et sa fille pour suivre le chemin de Valega jusqu'à atteindre la paix. Innes, de nouveau seul, tourna les talons à son tour et recommença à cheminer parmi les ombres grises.

-x-

La mort de la Reine Consort de Renais fit beaucoup de bruit mais guère de vagues en définitive. Tana avait donné deux fils à son mari, remplissant ainsi son rôle dynastique, et son histoire s'était donc terminée avant même la chute fatale. Le décès d'un vieux soldat de Grado troubla bien plus l'équilibre des pouvoirs. Le général Duessel était mort en paix à un âge avancé, et même s'il y eut comme toujours des rumeurs d'empoisonnement, Innes n'en avait cure. En revanche, ce qui le préoccupait, et ce qui devait aussi avoir traversé l'esprit d'Ephraim, était ce sentiment unanime que le feu général avait été le dernier honnête homme de Grado.

Ephraim avait assumé toute la charge de la reconstruction de Grado : Frelia avait fourni de l'or, Jehanna des forces de l'ordre mercenaires, et Rausten des prêtres et des précepteurs, mais les hommes de Renais avaient fait l'essentiel du travail, formant le cœur des forces de reconstruction. Et quinze ans après le début de leur ouvrage, il était clair qu'ils avaient mené un travail admirable, mais bâclé. Grado était un édifice au toit percé et aux fondations inondées, envahie à tous les niveaux par une pourriture rampante. Cette engeance, Innes le réalisa alors que les informations circulaient à la suite de la mort de Duessel, risquait de se répandre à Renais puis au reste de Magvel si rien n'était fait pour la contenir.

Grado avait besoin d'un homme fort pour nettoyer ses égouts, et aucun des souverains de Magvel ne pouvait être ce sauveur. Ephraim, toujours profondément affecté par la perte de Tana, avait déjà fort à faire dans son propre pays. Innes, pour sa part, devait déjà gouverner l'immense empire qu'il partageait avec L'Arachel – car le moins qu'on pouvait dire était qu'elle ne s'occupait pas le moins du monde de sa part du territoire. Quant au roi isolé de Jehanna, il ne voulait pas être mêlé à une affaire qui se déroulait hors de ses frontières sablonneuses. Mais sitôt qu'Innes pensa à Jehanna, la solution s'imposa à lui comme une évidence.

Il fit appeler son homologue renaisien à Mulan pour une conférence informelle sur l'état de Grado.

– Nous tenons notre homme pour Grado, dit-il sans préavis aucun. Le général Gerik ramènera l'ordre dans la capitale. Il a ma confiance pleine et entière ainsi que celle du roi Joshua.

– Oui, dit Ephraim, même s'il semblait plus diplomate que décidé. Même mon beau-frère dit du bien de lui.

Peut-être l'avis du Sage solitaire des montagnes fut-il l'argument qui fit pencher la balance en faveur de Gerik ; en tous les cas, Innes eut ce qu'il voulait, et très vite, le général de Jehanna partit pour le sud, avec l'ordre de faire le nécessaire pour assainir les marécages.

-x-

"Vous m'avez envoyé dans un sacré bourbier." Même si elles avaient été retranscrites par la plume d'un scribe de Grado, les paroles de Gerik résonnaient avec clarté. Innes prit note de ce risque potentiel et décida d'envoyer à son homme un secrétaire frelian digne de confiance. Mais ce que découvrit Gerik se révéla pire encore que tout ce qu'Innes avait pu entendre par le biais des rumeurs. La corruption était omniprésente : du plus haut des juges au plus modeste de leurs agents, tous les rouages de l'administration étaient prêts à se vendre au plus offrant, et l'armée, le dernier bastion de gens honnêtes, s'était retrouvée tout aussi déracinée et politisée à la suite de la disparition du général Duessel. Les mercenaires de Jehanna étaient à présent les seuls garants de l'ordre, car l'armée démoralisée menaçait le peuple autant qu'elle le protégeait. Mais quelque chose d'autre de ce que Gerik lui avait rapporté dérangeait Innes.

Dotés de grandes ambitions mais de peu de fonds, les gouverneurs Renaisiens avaient décidé de financer la reconstruction au moyen de plusieurs manigances peu avouables, entre autres une loterie qui traitait des morceaux de papier comme s'il s'était agi d'or ou de pierres précieuses, une effarante quantité d'obligations et de titres de créance qui faisaient de même, et d'autres formes encore de spéculation. Une de ces escroqueries avait attiré à Grado de riches étrangers alléchés par la promesse de beaux domaines côtiers, là où il n'y avait que des marais malodorants.

– Très malin, confia Innes à son meilleur agent. Même les rats de Carcino n'auraient su inventer plus dément.

Rennac encaissa l'insulte faite à son pays avec le même sourire insolent que celui qu'il arborait devant tout le monde, y compris et jusques à son souverain. Innes ne trouvait aucun plaisir à le recevoir, mais quand il envoya son espion au sud avec la mission d'en apprendre plus sur ces histoires, il savait que le travail serait fait. Il avait fait suspendre une épée – au sens propre comme au figuré – au-dessus de la tête de l'escroc, et Rennac était toujours le premier à vouloir sauver sa peau. Sauf peut-être quand il était question de la vie et de la vertu de Sa Majesté la reine L'Arachel.

-x-

Innes était à peu près sûr d'aimer sa femme. En tous les cas, il _l'appréciait_ – il aimait faire courir ses doigts dans ses boucles pâles, et il aimait encore plus cambrer ce dos fier et raide et arracher des cris tout à fait profanes à ses sacro-saintes lèvres. Comprendre son esprit labyrinthique et dérouler les chaînes de sa logique absurde était un passe-temps en soi. Et elle n'avait de cesse de lui être utile, car elle était l'un des meilleurs outils qui fût pour disséminer une rumeur. Il suffisait de trois semaines pour qu'un commentaire qu'il lui avait fait dans l'intimité fût répété d'un bout à l'autre du continent.

– Je te chéris, lui disait-il avec honnêteté.

S'il avait pu concevoir sa femme parfaite, et ensuite, par quelque miracle, faire chair cette perfection abstraite, le résultat aurait sans doute été très loin de L'Arachel. Mais L'Arachel lui avait été donnée par la grâce de son père et des cieux, et il entendait bien faire usage de ses talents uniques. Cette fois-ci, le rôle exact de L'Arachel allait dépendre des informations que son petit escroc rapporterait de Grado.

Six longs mois s'écoulèrent avant qu'on ne revît Rennac à Frelia.

– Un nouveau page, remarqua-t-il ; son sourire était un peu déformé par les piqûres de moustique, mais il n'avait rien perdu de son insolence. Très beau garçon. J'imagine qu'il est de bonne race.

Innes ignora ses commentaires sur le fils de Vanessa, et commença à l'interroger.

– Imaginez une pyramide de ploucs où chacun en porte au moins deux sur les épaules, et cela à l'infini. Vous avez Grado, résuma Rennac.

– Bien. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

– Il n'y a pas de vrai argent dans l'affaire, expliqua l'escroc, réussissant à inspirer à Innes une expression positivement horrifiée qu'il s'empressa de maîtriser. Oh, peut-être quelques écus chez ceux qui sont au sommet, mais le reste n'est que fiction. Des gens possèdent des millions et des millions en écus et en gemmes inexistantes, et en ont pour preuve des bouts de papier coloré.

– Comment cela a-t-il pu tenir si longtemps ?

– Il y a toujours un jobard de plus pour s'ajouter à l'affaire. En plus, ces gens ont une telle foi dans tout ceci que Sa Majesté la reine en serait impressionnée.

– Si vous voulez continuer à railler ainsi la reine, faites-le à vos risques et périls, prévint Innes. Pendant combien de temps la pyramide pourra-t-elle tenir ?

– Eh bien Sire, figurez-vous que je viens de vous mentir. Arrive un moment où on se retrouve à court de jobards. Et là, tout le machin explose comme un cadavre putréfié.

– Vous pensez à la Crise des Poissons Rouges de 769 ? Je me disais bien que tout ceci avait l'air familier.

Innes réfléchissait encore à ce problème bien longtemps après avoir donné congé à Rennac. Une fois qu'une bulle spéculative commençait à gonfler, il semblait impossible de l'arrêter. Elle grandissait comme une tumeur, et quiconque tentait de la faire éclater à dessein risquait de faire autant de dégâts que la bulle elle-même. Rennac avait raison de dire que tôt ou tard, la réserve de naïfs finirait par s'épuiser. Et ensuite ?

-x-

Le problème Gradien fit perdre le sommeil à Innes comme jamais aucune autre affaire n'y était parvenue. Alors même que Gerik s'employait à réformer l'armée et l'administration de l'ancien empire, la menace de la bulle persistait tel le poison insidieux des monstres du Roi-Démon. Innes se souvenait très bien de ses effets : il suffisait d'une morsure ou d'une piqûre en apparence inoffensive pour que la victime perde sa force d'heure en heure, jusqu'à ce qu'elle fût guérie ou succombât au venin. Grado mourait à petit feu, malgré les réformes de Gerik, malgré les discours d'Ephraim, malgré les médailles, les honneurs et toutes les belles paroles.

Et Innes observait de l'extérieur, sachant pertinemment qu'il lui était impossible de sauver Grado pour l'heure. Il ne pouvait qu'attendre que le cadavre se mette à gonfler, et alors seulement il pourrait tirer ses traits.

– Vous savez, tout ça remonte jusque très haut, affirma Rennac, et il avait de quoi le prouver.

L'architecte de ces stratagèmes si ingénieux pour financer la reconstruction n'était autre que l'érudit errant qui avait jadis laissé le prince Lyon jouer avec le feu. Pire encore, Ephraim s'était lui-même embarqué dans ces manigances, prêtant son nom et sa réputation au premier cercle de spéculateurs qui se balançaient à présent sur le dos de mille "jobards".

– S'il s'était souvenu de la Crise des Poissons Rouges de 69, il y aurait réfléchi à deux fois, grommela Innes. Décidément, il ferait mieux se tenir à l'écart des problèmes qu'il ne peut pas régler à coup de lance.

– Comme tu as l'air lugubre ! lui dit L'Arachel dans la soirée. Un beau voyage, voilà ce qu'il te faut pour te reposer un peu l'esprit ! Caer Pelyn est splendide en cette période de l'année...

Innes n'alla pas à Caer Pelyn. Il y envoya Vanessa, qui lui rapporta que le village au creux des montagnes était en effet ravissant. Mais elle n'avait rien d'autre à dire sur le village ou ses habitants, et Innes se demanda simplement si qui ne dit mot consent vraiment.

-x-

Il fallut deux ans et cinq mois au mal spéculateur pour faire son temps. Un beau jour d'automne, la vérité éclata tout simplement au grand jour : Ephraim n'avait pas d'argent pour rembourser ses créanciers de Carcino, pas un sou pour payer les mercenaires de Jehanna. Quand la bulle éclata à Grado, elle emporta avec elle l'équilibre financier de Renais. Le continent tout entier était au bord de la catastrophe, et pourtant, Innes se retrouva débordant d'énergie. Après tant d'attente, le moment était venu, et il devait mener une action rapide, efficace et radicale. La bulle était maintenant semblable à la gangrène : elle avait déjà emporté un membre qu'il était trop tard pour sauver, et il fallait maintenant trancher ce membre pour éviter que l'infection ne se propage au reste du corps.

Mais il avait tout d'abord un peu de nettoyage à faire à Frelia. Innes brûla les papiers en rapport et régla le problème de Rennac dans les vingt-quatre heures qui suivirent le moment où il découvrit "officiellement" le désastre financier. Il n'en dit rien à L'Arachel. Rien ne l'y obligeait : aux yeux de la loi, les époux comptaient comme un seul esprit hébergé en deux corps. Le désir du roi Innes était celui de la reine L'Arachel, et les intérêts de Frelia étaient ceux de Rausten. Qui plus est, il faudrait encore des semaines – ou des mois – avant que L'Arachel remarque seulement l'absence de Rennac.

Ses travaux domestiques étant accomplis, le roi Innes de Frelia partit pour Renais, accompagné par son page préféré, une escorte de chevaliers pégases, et un esprit clair. Après tout, il avait tout préparé avec soin – c'était bien la seule chose qu'il avait _pu_ faire durant les dernières années. Carcino était entièrement d'accord avec lui, Jehanna ne comptait influer dans ses manœuvres, et les lettres envoyées à Caer Pelyn restaient sans réponse. Innes se demandait si le mari d'Eirika avait décrété que les missives du monde extérieur était une distraction indésirable et les faisait brûler sitôt qu'elles arrivaient.

– C'est une sale affaire, Vanessa, dit-il au chevalier qui marchait le plus près de lui.

– J'ai foi en vous, Votre Majesté, répondit-elle simplement.

– Tu as été avec moi durant toutes mes batailles, et je suis... heureux... que tu sois encore avec moi pour celle-ci.

– J'ai promis de ne jamais cesser d'être à vos côtés, dit-elle, et pendant un moment, elle parut redevenir la jeune femme timide d'antan, un chevalier tout juste adoubé et non un brillant commandant. Mais est-ce une bataille ?

– C'en sera une, mais je suis déterminé à gagner, affirma Innes.

– Hm, Votre Altesse ?

– Oui ?

– La reine L'Arachel a beaucoup parlé de l'aspect _humain_ de cette visite. Elle a dit que le roi Ephraim était au plus mal...

– Il arrive que Sa Majesté en sache plus qu'elle n'en dit... ou qu'elle en dise plus qu'elle n'en sait.

La discussion en resta là.

Cela faisait plusieurs années qu'Innes n'avait pas vu son beau-frère, et il constata que le temps n'avait pas fait de bien à Ephraim. Le roi de Renais, qui n'était pourtant pas plus vieux qu'Innes, semblait son aîné d'au moins dix ans, avec son visage creusé de rides d'angoisse et les mèches blanches qui striaient sa chevelure en désordre. Même les yeux autrefois perçants semblaient vides. Ephraim n'était peut-être pas tout à fait un homme brisé, mais il avait l'air sacrément abimé.

– Cher frère, notre Tana serait mortifiée de te voir ainsi.

– Parfois, j'ai l'impression que tout mon bonheur est mort avec elle, rétorqua Ephraim.

Même sa voix avait changé ; le timbre clair qui avait jadis irrité Innes autant qu'il encourageait les troupes était devenu rauque.

Innes prit la bouteille de whisky frelian qu'il entendait offrir à Ephraim et en versa deux verres. Ses informateurs lui avaient dit que le roi de Renais alternait entre une consommation abusive et l'abstinence la plus totale ; soit il l'avait pris en pleine phase d'intempérance, soit la tentation du breuvage millésimé était trop forte pour qu'il y résistât.

– Parle-moi donc de ton malheur.

Ephraim but le whisky cul-sec. Innes agita son verre, laissant son contenu tourbillonner. A la lumière du feu, le whisky luisait comme de l'ambre brune. Il reposa le verre encore plein sur la table. Il regarda derrière Ephraim – qui était à présent assis, immobile et les yeux fermés –, fixant son regard sur un portrait de Tana tenant son fils aîné dans ses bras. Le garçon avait les cheveux sombres et le sourire innocent de sa mère. Innes resservit généreusement Ephraim. Ce n'était que par précaution ; le premier verre avait déjà suffisamment délié la langue d'Ephraim pour le faire parler du désastre en cours à Grado. Ephraim fit le tableau du triste état des choses sans se soucier du contexte ou de la chronologie, et si Innes n'avait pas eu une connaissance intime de ces affaires, il n'aurait jamais réussi à former un tout cohérent à partir de tout ceci.

– En effet, c'est un sacré sac de nœuds, conclut-il. Sois sans crainte, je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour résoudre ceci.

Ephraim prit son verre.

– Je ne peux pas échouer, Innes. J'ai passé tant d'années...

Ses yeux parurent un instant vitreux, et il secoua violemment la tête avant de poursuivre.

– J'ai rêvé de la nuit où Eirika et le général Seth se sont enfuis du château assiégé. Je les vois partir, rongé par le désespoir, et je réalise alors que ce ne sont plus Eirika et Seth. Ce sont mes propres fils, qui n'ont chacun que l'autre pour se protéger alors qu'ils s'enfoncent dans les ténèbres.

Innes demeura silencieux. La terreur pure qui perçait dans la voix d'Ephraim jetait un malaise.

– Nous ne te laisserons pas échouer, Ephraim, déclara-t-il finalement.

– Je sais que tu le dis sincèrement, murmura son beau-frère.

Même rougis et injectés de sang, ses yeux étaient d'un bleu aussi vif qu'au jour de leur duel. Ils semblaient scruter le visage d'Innes, comme pour essayer de percer les secrets de son âme, cependant qu'Ephraim portait une fois de plus le verre à ses lèvres.

– Tu es encore une source d'inspiration pour tout Magvel, ajouta Innes. Tu es le héros bien-aimé, la légende immaculée. Je n'entends pas voir cela changer.

Ephraim s'arrêta en pleine gorgée. Il baissa son verre et fixa Innes avec perplexité. Comme d'habitude, il ne comprit qu'un peu trop tard.

-x-

Le décès brutal du roi Ephraim jeta un voile de deuil sur Magvel. La nouvelle provoqua un profond choc, mais certains milieux n'étaient guère surpris, les rumeurs de la santé déclinante du roi ayant déjà commencé à se répandre des semaines avant l'évènement. A la demande unanime de la noblesse et du clergé de Renais, le roi Innes reçut la garde de ses jeunes neveux, et son tutorat en fit d'excellents politiciens et meneurs d'hommes. Il conclut pour l'aîné un brillant mariage avec la jeune princesse de Jehanna, et au cadet, il promit la couronne restaurée de Grado. A cette fin, Innes se plongea corps et âme dans une tâche titanesque : purger la gigantesque fosse septique qu'était la reconstruction de Grado. Nombre de têtes furent tranchées par la justice du roi, et d'aucun grommelèrent que le roi Ephraim, eût-il été encore de ce monde, aurait réglé les choses moins salement, mais le résultat fut irréprochable. Chaque jour, la renaissance de Magvel semblait plus proche, et chaque nuit, Innes de Frelia dormait du sommeil du juste.

**Fin**

* * *

Notes de Mark of the Asphodel : Écoutez, Innes a _dit_ qu'il allait détruire Ephraim. Oui, empoisonner Ephraim ne cadre pas vraiment avec sa "bonté de cœur", mais il le fait pour les fils de Tana et pour le continent. Ça reste dur, je vous l'accorde... mais enfin, ce n'est pas plus OOC que tout le yaoi Innes/Ephraim. L'idée du "Général Gerik" est venue de ses dialogues de soutien avec Innes.

Note de votre humble servante : Que c'est beau... encore une fois, j'espère que vous aurez autant de plaisir à lire ceci que j'en ai eu à le traduire :D


End file.
